k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 3, Chapter 13
Volume 3, Chapter 13 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary One day after school, the Light Music Club eagerly plays music. Afterwards, Ritsu praises the bands performance and seeks Mio's agreement. However, Mio scolds her for rushing on the drums again, which culminates in both pulling each other's cheeks, a sight that depresses Azusa. Tsumugi happily states that the two are getting along as usual, leading both to loudly question her statement in the same voice, enrapturing Yui. Azusa wonders how Mio and Ritsu managed to become childhood friends despite having a completely different character, respectively. Ritsu states that Mio begged to be her friends as she had no others, forcing Mio to hit her head. Interested, Mugi asks Mio how it actually happened and Yui quickly joins her. Mio struggles with telling them and attempts to start practice again, but even Azusa seems to be completely interested, so Mio has no other choice. Ritsu starts explaining that back in elementary school, Mio was a very shy and meek girl who never talked a lot. One day, Ritsu became interested in her and started picking on her on a daily basis, something Yui shows envy for in the present. Being reminded at her past, Mio starts getting irritated and draws the kanji for "eye" (目) on Ritsu's forehead as punishment. Mugi still insists to hear about the start of their friendship, so Mio continues with the story. During the fourth year of elementary school, an essay Mio wrote won an award. However, the award's winner also had to read the essay in front of a large crowd which highly depressed the shy Mio. While worrying about her problem, Ritsu found her and talked to her about it. As Ritsu stated that winning such an award isn't bad at all, Mio snapped for a short while which ultimately attracted Ritsu's interest who dragged Mio to her home for a training session. At first, Mio couldn't read it even in front of Ritsu alone. However, Ritsu suddenly got the idea to mimic a tomato since her father told her to imagine the audience as such whenever she is nervous. Since she could not mimic a tomato, she tried it as a pineapple which failed as well, according to the laughing Mio. The story ends with Mio mentioning that she was completely relaxed while reading thanks to Ritsu. Everybody is pleased by the story, although Azusa and Yui mention that Ritsu was much nicer back then which depresses her. Azusa asks her about Mio's essay, but Ritsu simply states that it was awfully fairy tail-like. Mio mentions that she started to visit Ritsu more often after the explained story to learn all sort of things. However, after thinking back, she decides that most of it was pretty useless after all which greatly shocks Ritsu. Yui scolds Mio for her cold statement who accepted that she actually is thankful for being brought to the music by Ritsu which enraptures her friends. Embarrassed, she announced to start practicing this time for real which is answered in kind. Trivia * This is the only manga chapter that is not structured in the Yonkoma comic-strip format. Category:Manga Chapters